depths of grief
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The girls of the academy meet the girls of the swa who are struggling to balance the life of a killer with that of a innocent girl
1. Chapter 1

Upotte depths of grief

As the academy was getting back in the swing of things after a break from classes they are greeted by a couple of new girls. One is p-90-a short girl who spends her time in the assault rifle class even though she is often teased about her height but wears glasses and can often lower her voice. The other girl in the class is the SCAR MK16 which is a friend and rival of sig and her big sister who is in the battle rifle class for the fact she uses a 7.62 round. The girls also met dragunov and even the pistol class got a few new students-CZ75 and p-210 and 230 and 239. The girls are short and quiet but have an attitude of anger and confusion about why life made them that way. After being pointed to their seats SCAR was only starting a conversation with sig and 16 only to be told to be quiet even though she didn't get the rules. Ichiroku and her cousin 18 or hacchan offered to show them around and dragunov and 17 were getting the same showing by farru and 14. As they were going about their days they all were wondering when they would see their friends again. As the training started the new girls found themselves needing a little help to show how to improve their accuracy and only the battle rifles of the group felt self-conscious over the fact that they could mount a bipod and that made them in their own minds freaks but after talking to the other girls who have bipods are starting to put them at ease. "Sig I have a question about the fact that I like you and some of the others but" was all she was practicing over and over when sig walked in on scar-chan and scared her into silence. Hey you look like something's bothering you was all sig had to say before she broke down crying and told her about it and heard that the girls all loved each other even though when it came to funco or even in scars case as she revealed it and that got sig laughing "or in your case 16" it maybe a little bit more personal she said with a smile before scar kissed her quickly and awkwardly as she was still struggling with why she was a freak before running out of the room.

At the same time as SCAR-chan was trying to come to grips with herself her big sister 17 was also battling to come to grips with herself and the fact that the girls herself included had been called cold and callous went to 14 and the others to find out how to change the view of them from the others. "Grab a drink 17 and then we can talk" was what G3 had to say as they started talking about it and keeping the past going before she asked 17 if she had anyone that she liked which got her blushing and stuttering "you" and then trying to look normal until G3 kissed her quickly then saw 17 walk away to think about what all had happened to her and wondering what her sister was doing and how the youngest who they all deemed as sisters where up to and if they had a good luck making friends as her phone rang and it was her sister who was crying saying that she just kissed sig and that she was afraid she thought she was a freak. "Oh don't worry about it because I just got kissed and the others won't think you are a freak because you're a cute girl and would be awesome to have a girlfriend and I have faith that you will. That call ended up putting both girls in a happy mood before they signed off at midnight then fell asleep planning to hangout when they got the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Depths of grief ch.2

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did and thank you to everyone who reviews my stories. The pace will slow down if you all don't mind

As p90 and scar were out at the gun range as the sun set because they had to work on marksmanship because they both only had been there for a few weeks and were still getting a hang of the schools shooting policies because they had fired off a few rounds during lunch trying to perform a rack and slap. Needless to say they were in deep shit and were happy to see a few familiar and pleasant faces as they put their weapons down cause they had been at it since lunch trying to master that and work off the discipline and anger they felt so they didn't blow up on anyone except themselves. "Hey scar I had a feeling Id see you here" was sigs greeting which made 17 go even harder on the gun so she didn't kiss her and that made sig a little upset all though she was damn good at hiding it. As sig saw the tears roll down scars face she wrapped her in a hug and asked for alone time with the rebellious girl and 17 wasn't happy her little sister was crying because she was watching through a sniper's scope on her 17 and used her best friend and some said lover dragunov to help. "What do you think they are talking about dear?" was dragunov's question of the day which she said without removing her eye from the scope to ensure she could get a warning shot if 17 started to get a crazed look.

"I don't know but she sure looks happy with that girl just like us" got dragunov blushing as she didn't expect 17 to say that. As 17 saw her partners blushing she started laughing then went quiet to try and listen in on the conversation taking place down below much to her partner's annoyance. "Scar you know you can tell me what's wrong" as scar tried pulling away from sig so she could cry in peace and that got sig holding tighter onto scar. "Yes sig I know I just feel worthless cause I screwed up!" That got sig lightly slapping her love and saying bullshit as she unloaded a mag-all headshots- into the farthest target on the range much to 17s anger which got her slowly applying pressure on the trigger until dragunov barked "nyet that would make matters worse" which got the trigger pressure dropped and 17 started field stripping her rifle to ensure she wouldn't risk shooting sig again. "Let's go get some chow and then hit the hot springs dragon" which was 17s pet name for dragunov which got her up with her love as they watched the sun fade.

The same thing was happening down on the range but a little hotter followed by the girls racing off together to get chow. "Hey sig if you don't mind my asking why did you care about my crying?" which got sig stopped dead in her tracks. As scar thought it would get serious and shed be yelled at or even hit she heard sigs laugh cut through the silence. "Isn't it obvious I have a crush on you and don't want you leaving" to which scars jaw dropped and sig didn't waste a second poking fun at her friends predicament "close your mouth or brass will get in it sweetheart" which got scar blushing wildly before they took off running to get chow and ran into 17 and funco who both had a feeling what was going on between sig and scar but they wouldn't say anything They only commented on scars blushing and sig said oh don't worry shell be fine and p-90 said "YA but whit or without nurse sig is to be seen" and she started laughing before they started eating dinner for the first time they were happy to eat in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Depths of grief ch.3

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did. I only own my ocs

The morning sun came up slowly on the cold winter day but the two schools had girls who had been up all night. Sig and scar had been talking about whether or not to keep their relationship secret and which girls would be cute together not knowing that the same conversation was going on in the high school. As G3 saw 17 go into the room for another cup of coffee she said teasingly "Well sweetie that makes it how many cups for you?" which got a middle finger then a loving kiss from her dirty-brown haired love. As 17 kissed her scar was doing the same thing but her response was more bummed out stating that they didn't have anything stronger and sig smiled and said "oh are you sure? It would be a shame to drink alone" and the girls giggled as the girls mixed arctic velvet into their drinks for a morning pick me up even though they weren't going to class because they had the day off. 17 and G3 had found a bottle of rum and German whiskey which 14 slugged straight which got the others laughing as her face changed from calm to a what the fuck expression.

"How do you drink this shit Jee?! It's horrid" was all 14 could choke out between wretches trying to get the booze out. As G3 stifled a laugh she explained that they didn't drink on an empty stomach and that they had all had a heavy meal before they started drinking but where all hungry again. Putting down the drinks they all walked down to the cafeteria they bummed into a stumbling scar who had dumped foolishly a cup full of arctic velvet gin down her throat without using another drink to cut it. As funco lightly kissed scar on her cheek she laughed a little as she had just kissed a wasted 16 before tucking her in. "I hope that we don't get caught don't you sig?" has funco loaded her plate with greasy food to ward off the inevitable hangover while drinking as many liquids as she could to clear her system so she didn't have to bad of a hangover the next day.

As they all went outside for some fresh air and a romantic place to relax sig and scar bumped into a heated scene of jii and 17 kissing and seeing that the girls' skin was steaming that got scar and sig in the mood. "Cutie do you think we could do that" as she walked away from the scene they started kissing giving into the booze and they didn't see eru through a snowball at them which hit sig square in the chest and after a lot of giggling the two lovers decided not to do anything to wild till they were back in there room for a romantic dinner. As they slid out to the ice for skiing and making snow angels sig and scar realized they were being watched by 17 and dragunov who decided to go skinny dipping in the ice to try and get the girls to strip so they could throw snow and watch the impacts. "Come on sig lets go have a lot of fun" as scar decided to slide on her belly on the ice and sig laughed and said ok but first we must make some jumps for the night to step up on the awesomeness scale" and with that both girls got busy making varying sized jumps and sliding snow down each other's clothes just for the hell of it.

As the girls landed from the varying jumps they saw it was getting dark and they decided to go in with scar humming a night that you'll never forget as she kissed sig one last time under the fading light. Watching her little sister get it on with sig had made 17 very wild as did the booze so she kissed dragunov with passion before they to went in and started drinking water, soda and juice to sober up for the next day's fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Depths of grief ch. 4

A/N: I don't own upotte only my OCs. And does anyone have a review?

As the Scar and 17 sat at the range with cigarettes they held onto the hand of p-90 and cz-75 trying to make sense of the wild night and share the parties they were in the night before and wishing they could have life put in a way they could understand as they had the urge to fight and no one to talk to about that. "Hey sis why do I feel like some people need to have their asses kicked and do you say ill get in trouble?" Had been the question on everyone's mind but only the younger Scar sister had the courage to ask it. They hadn't heard sig, funco, 16 and the high schoolers' come on to the range so the response had taken the brown eyed blonde by surprise. "Only if you get caught and can't pass it off as self-defense" sig stated with a sly smile as she thought of funcos fiery temper over her thong and Scar and 17 were the same as they had a folding stock so they knew what it was like to have a fiery temper and they had often been in trouble at the agency and that would equal house arrest and other harsh punishments.

As the girls started practicing the long distance shooting they started doing a close quarter's combat drill and the loud bang from the flash bang caused them to jump a little as sig had not seen 17 pull it out from her dress just to get used to the loud noise as they were being used as they were being used as guards in real hotspots. "Shit sis a little bit of warning would be nice cause that fucking hurts cause my head was near the blast but you don't give a fuck do you?!" was 17s angered response as she got her wits about her. Sig and 18 laughed as did 14 and G3 because it was the funniest thing they ever saw but 18 broke into end the fights as Garand-sensei was coming for class so the song letters from war was played to prove good will even though only 17 and scar knew the words the rest sung along though.

"I hold it up and show my buddies like we aint scared and our boots aint muddy" followed by "SCAR!" as she looked around and the teacher was yelling at her for not getting on the line but she had the perfect comeback for it of "Ok ill start shooting" as she leveled the rifles and started unloading the magazine into the body of the dummy crying while she did so and sig and 18 saw and hugged her so she would stop crying. Humming they could just make out the words of "Im just missing you and this is me kissing you" as sig kissed her smiling and said "I love you so much and don't want to see you cry" as they walked away from the range and the middle finger was thrown up to shut the teacher up cause the girls needed to talk because the newbies were being accused of fighting and no one would look into why that was the case.

Looking out the window with a thousand yard stare scar broke down crying nearly screaming in sigs arms "I WISH I WAS DEAD THEN NO ONE WOULD BE BURDENED WITH ME!" which got sig slapping her hard and 17 shaking her lightly then tossed her a beer as she came back to her senses. "So are you back to normal?" was heard as 18 and the other girls stormed in not realizing that the same thing was happening in the high school dorm just as bad but they were holding 17 down till she drifted back to normalcy. The radio started screeching and then saying that there was a assassination attempt in Germany on the prime minister and the houses of parliament and they wanted to hire some of the girls as bodyguards and they requested the HK girls and even the Swiss which made Scar mad so she decided to beg sig not to go. "Babe I really don't want you to go cause I'll be so alone without you here and I'd get in a lot more trouble" as 17 walked in and looking at scars babbling form bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh and tease her sister "where is your stuff cause we are being called along with the others who came with us so hurry up and get your stuff packed cause we are wheels up at 0600."

As the girls started to get into the gear packed and loaded against the doors so they could get up and dressed and out cause they bird wouldn't wait for them which was said quietly. As sig looked at her girlfriend she asked "Did you mean what you said about you'd be in trouble if I left without you?" followed by a slight impish smile. Scar smiled and said yes I would but what are you going to do as she slide her shirt off and laid near sig who loving smacked her but as they satred making out and letting the passion flow through them. Before they gave in sig smirked and said "Guess Ill have to teach you a lesson young lady" 


	5. Chapter 5

Depths of grief ch. 5

A/N: I only own my OCs and do not own upotte

As the girls all got up and got dress as the snow silently fell out of there windows Sig slowly kissed Scar as 17 and g3 had done the same thing during the night and sig kissed scar saying "Good morning beautiful I hope you learned your lesson last night didn't you?" as scar wore all black and kept her body armor hidden so no-one would say she was going to war as they wanted to keep the deployment low-key. With a loving kiss they walked down to get breakfast of steak eggs sausage and a hardy biscuits and gravy and eggs since they would be long away from home and should have a full belly. Besides reading materials they all agreed to leave their homework behind cause they sure as hell weren't going to do it on the flight and would have their hands full if the shit hit the fan because they deemed it a terrorist action. "Well girls lets go and as scar spun her jacket around she said Ill she you around because they were using small unit tactics and sig said yeah see you at the airport baby" as she boarded a small car and the others loaded into a armored SUV just because it belonged to the Scar sisters and was available and was cheap.

"Well girls I hope you know that no foolish behavior and childish actions will be tolerated" was the only thing miss Thompson said as she loaded up her stuff as the tec-9,CZ and p-90 were along for the close quarters actions and they said yes ma'am in unison even though scar sarcastically said yes mom. Thompson had heard that but she let it go as she knew it was a nervous girl's way of easing the tension of flying. As the girls all grabbed a seat the aircrafts defenses were active because thanks to the ADF they heard that there were missile threats most likely active and they weren't going to risk anyone's lives so it was still night when they hit the water and they flew low and fast. Everyone was getting a good nights sleep except 17 who repeatedly stated to scar "Stop snoring and why don't you go and bury yourself in the couch so I can sleep?" as scar ,oved and fell into deep sleep cause they expected a fight as soon as they touched down.

As the girls started to slowly wake up as they had made it to Europe with stops at Andrews AFB and similar places for fuel they loaded weapons and sharpened knives and started wishing they could go sightseeing except for sig. "Im scared I may be fighting my cousin like I did my ex boyfriend" as she started crying. Scar held her and said Im here for you and I love you so much as the aircraft landed amid a large security force and Scar said confidently but more scared "Its showtime guys and I call dibs on swiss chocolate" with a wink to sig as they walked off the bird into the sun as a rifle cracked and all hell started as sig slid in and scar hit the ground laughing/ "Thank god I thought id be bored"

A/N: The fall out of the assassination has begun


	6. Chapter 6

Depths of grief ch. 6

A/N: I do not own upotte and I hope everyone likes my stories even though they will get dark and I only own my ocs

As the sun started setting the firefight was just starting to get really hot as sniper fire and RPG rounds were coming in fast and furious. Scar started yelling "We are getting overwhelmed here and we may need more fire" as the fire suddenly petered out and Dragunov was panting heavily with her socks off sitting on the hot tarmac surrounded by brass piles. "Um did we win" she asked in a sheepish tone of voice as the others hugged her and CZ and 90 started crying as it was the first time they had ever been in a shootout. Ms. Thompson walked over hearing the crying and told the girls that everything would be all right and they were then driven to the hotel which had just gone through a security upgrade as it was supposed to host the summit on European security. "Well baby do you think I was a coward for crying" Scar asked looking sig in the eyes and G3 walked over and lovingly smacked scars ass in front of sig. "Why the fuck do you think that's a good idea to do that damn it?" sig nearly raged as 17 walked over and said calmly "I told her to do that cause you don't" she said with a smile. Sig laughed and said "oh you don't think that do you?" as Ms. Thompson came in and told the girls that they had the whole top 2 floors and sig and scar smiled and ran to their room.

Hey baby do you think I need to smack your but?" as sig walked out in sexy clothes and the response was a shocker as she said "oh yes master I really need it" said with a smirk and after the shock wore off scar pulled sig over her lap and the screams of pleasure from sig where heard throughout the night on and off. "Well that was fun last night wasn't it" as Sig and scar shared a passionate kiss over a hearty breakfast of sausage eggs toast potatoes and milk and coffee with scar having a soda also as the girls would be gone and working all day and missing lunch. As the girls got dressed after a steamy sower they rushed out to the trucks and were laughing as the speed they were at everything looked funny and the high schoolers yelled and hooted when they saw girls sunbathing naked from the waist up. As Ms. Thompson saw the image she held her hand up so the young girls wouldn't see the offending images the girls were oblivious to what they were being shielded from until a small pop radiated through the van and they had just popped a tire. The good thing was they had just pulled into the gsg9 compound so they were safe then.

"Alright girls we are here and you listen to the instructors and do what they say" which was Thompsons last word for the day before leaving them as the girls were handed off to their teachers and they were taught counter-intelligence and surveillance/surveillance detection which would come in handy at a later time as was drilled in by their instructors one of whom just so happened to be sigs boyfriend berretta. Sig tried not to smile and when her one time boyfriend saw her sitting in the line he looked right at her "come on up here and bring that cutie sitting next to you" gesturing at scar who started blushing as she pushed her skirt down before joining sig in the intel drill. "Ok the girls will have to minutes to see, remember and trace the items I have placed out there" as he then explained to them that it would be a great description as that could save your lives without dramatics. The girls knew that and after they aced the tests and were great in all but recon category they were let go for the night and sig and scar started talking to berretta about the lives they had lived after meeting each other and hitting it off.

As the sun set they heard small arms fire in the distance as berretta explained that it was the same rebel group that had carried out the assassination and he almost broke down. Sig saw that and started to get him to talk with the help of Jägermeister he explained that his brother was one of the terrorists and he was scared that he would a be a target of both sides and then the conversation turned toward sex and when sig gently turned him down but the shooting ot closer and sig started crying before trying to end it as the war got her crying about the violence she saw was testing her faith. Crying she said "I can't believe this world is falling apart I don't get it I JUST DON'T GET IT" before crying and as he hugged her she was told to get a good night's rest in her hotel and as scar smiled said "or not but do something to forget about what you saw" which got her blushing before hugging him goodbye and falling asleep in scars arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Depths of grief chapter 7

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did. Comments will be a great help

As the sun rose over the GSG-9 compound the girls all got up and then they heard a loud crash as some girls fell off the bed. They were, in a school parlance, 5th graders being taller than their classmates with sigma laughing and M&amp;P yelling "It's not funny my friend so stop laughing" before a pillow was thrown at Sigma's head. Both girls have brown eyes and are tall and skinny with a habit of being loud mouthed and her sister was a little bit shorter with them being chambered for .357 and .40 respectively. "Well sis time to get up and sigma slowly rolled over and gave the middle finger and called back "Not now I just got to a restful slumber" and S40 as she was called had a severe temper as did 20 which was a full size Glock 20 with a long brown hair and a slight German accent and green eyes and 33 was the same with blue eyes who had just grabbed a seat before heading off to get a shower and 40 laughed as she grabbed the bed and raised her best friends bed as her sisters watched and stated "Well I'm going to enjoy this" as she flipped the bed over and then drug her still sleeping form into the water then walked away before snickering "Hey I think you wet yourself so you should get that checked out before the others see especially the older girls" and she ran away laughing as sigma started to swim for shore and as she reached the edge of the lake she heard "we are going for a training swim and sigma seems to have beaten you all to the punch so why don't you join her and get in" which got a glare at S and 20 and her little sister 22 said I hate you as they started swimming just like the others in full tactical gear and boots.

Growling at the moon and her teammates sigma threw death glares at 40 she made it heard "you fucking suck and I hope you end up washing out of the program and go back to Italy you hell-spawn" before being forced under the water by G36 and Famas-who was a short girl with a slight attitude that was unmatched in the middle school-who were both getting really tired of all the shit that was going on and they just wanted to complete the training and go back to be protectors. Hoping that the girls would straighten up MG3 yelled in German that they were to pair off and assigned sigma and 36 as well as 20 and famas and they were made to do a team building activity which was carrying a zodiac after they got out of the ocean and had to carry it up the beach and dunes around the beach and sometimes the instructors were in the zodiac and they would slap down with the paddles to keep the boat up off the girls shoulders. After the girls were made to run the "circuit" twice which also included swimming, rolling in the sand and push-ups which the girls didn't like but they knew the meaning behind it to build trust with each other because if they were ambushed during a protection operation they all needed to be on the same page and have each other's backs and not be feuding at the time. After the exercise ended the girls decided to go out and have a few drinks before heading out get some sleep but right as they left they heard a familiar "CLACK!" which was a weapon getting slammed into well and then the charged position and the girls grabbed anyone that they had gotten to know and pull them down as automatic weapons fire tore through the bar causing everyone to scream. "Well when I thought a simple trip to bar would be a quiet night of drinking with friends and then this shit happens" sigma called out as scar and sig were covering the bar and yelled together "is anyone hit?!" and were relieved to hear the call back of everyone's ok but we need more booze now and I think 20 wet herself" for the yell to be "the booze soaked my clothes so go fuck yourself" and then they walked with a bit of a hurry to head back to the compound before they got into much trouble.

Running out into the streets they adopted the combat diamond formation with any injured that they had encountered in the bar they decided that the medical personnel would be better at treating the high powered gunshot wounds so they formed make-shift stretchers and used the medical skills they had acquired to keep the patients from bleeding to death as they ran into the compound. "Guys we got ambushed in the bar and none of us got hurt but we have some injured due to flying glass and slugs pointing over to the bartender whose face was covered in blood thanks to the glass and a graze from the firefight and the injured started screaming as the painkillers wore off. Looking the girls dead in the eye their commander stated grimly "we got a call while you were away and that attack wasn't an isolated incident and we have been deployed with the boys. So stay frosty and watch your back because this is war"


	8. into the lions den

Depths of grief chapter 8

A/N: I do not own upotte and this is where chaos comes to a head.

As the boys started to pack the weapons and tactical gear they heard Scar say with a slight hint of regret and fear "the chaos we have to go through with this do you think any of us will survive?" and she started to cry a little bit and Sig held her tight and made sure that the boys wouldn't give the girls crap as the girls were wearing tactical vests and loaded weapons and they were itching to use them. Packing up the guns and knives they got the gear bags packed up and loaded up into fox armored vehicles and sigma decided to have a mock Scottish battle speech which was a rib and nod to the L86 which was dressed in a Scottish uniform even though she was a brit much to others chagrin. "They have tried to kill us but they failed we will show them they may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!" with her face painted like William Wallace which got the Germans and the adhoc force they had assembled smiling even though they knew they may die. As the chant of Wallace died down which got both girls blushing as they hadn't expected the response and 18 and Galil decided to join up the raid against the attackers and Galil decided that she would eat first then mount up in the armored vehicle or go on foot. "Hacchan Galil hungry" was the only thing she would say as to not give away the fear she felt.

As the bags were loaded into a couple of up armored Chevy trailblazers that had machine guns and rockets on them which they very rarely drove out into public as they were special operations vehicles that by order of the chancellor could only be driven armed if in an extreme emergency and as sig put it "this is one hell fo an emergency" and on the way to the airfield they saw a flash and the GSG commando in the driver's seat screamed "RPG!" followed by an evasive hard turn which almost rolled the truck but the driver had been training with the green berets and other tier 1 operators in the spirit of mutual cooperation so he managed to keep the vehicle moving but a blast from an IED finished the job and flipped the truck. "Everyone out now we are not staying here and ill be damned if we die here" G yelled while using the G36 and H swung out her 417 and her sister 416 both used their rifles to start putting down fire while G ran over and checked the wounded and started calling for medics. "We have four down and 2 KIA" and switching channels called out to sig and scars vehicle "We have just had contact and we are taking fire we could use all the support you can provide" before using her rifle to kill the first contact she saw.

As Galil and Sig pulled up on a dirt bike they started pouring rifle fire down only to see an ambulance hummer and the wounded start being loaded into the vehicle and started to make sure the other trailblazer was on the way with more back up. Looking over the wreck H and her instantly jumped into command and started following protocol like they had done that millions of times "Get the weapons and ammo and load them on the other hummer and all top secret documents get them out of here and we will burn the sensitive equipment that the roll hadn't destroyed so we finish the job that our dead driver started". Placing the white phosphorus grenades against the radio and electronics she initiated the charges and the self-destruct sequence for the vehicle before picking up the assistant gunner who had just been hit and pointing the 240 siblings over toward where the fire was the heaviest before barking a quick command over the radio net "grab as many weapons and ammo you find and any of the wounded and we are running so we head into the smoke so do0nt go to high and move fast" before they ran into the smoke screen which was natural and a couple of rolled smoke grenades that they had all planned on using.

As they all carried the wounded on improvised stretchers they all moved in a diamond formation toward the airport they made it to the base after a grueling march and Sig and Scar walked up to the commander and gave a aar to the commander as the After Action Report was something they needed to determine what happened to the unit and if they were fit to continue with the mission. "Sir we were ambushed starting with an RPG and an IED and where almost over run until sig showed up and the unit is from what I can tell at 100% so where are we deploying to sir?" and he said calmly "into the lion's den in the insurgent stronghold outside of Hamburg and we think they were being supported by IRA and former Russian and Iraqi insurgents so that is next but first thing first we bring these bastards to justice" as they saw the injured get carried to the sick bay with various limbs missing.

A/N: That was in the works for a while and any things I need to change and IRA is irish republican army


	9. Chapter 9

Depths of grief chapter 9

A/N: I do not own upotte and am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out

As Sigma walked into the sick bay she sauntered up to the bartender and asked him "what did think would happen because in the aftermath that left to off duty security officers dead we saw you called the bomb that took your arm off" and applied her hand to the stub and squeezed with a malicious grin and stated as she saw the wincing of the bartender "hurts doesn't it you son of a bitch just be glad I'm not allowed to have a gun in here or your pain would be a lot longer and more allover" and she then walked away as the nurse came over to check on the victims and seeing his pain she was to check on him first. Reaching the door she heard much to her enjoyment "The devil is coming to get me ah please for the love of god do not let them take me" as she had worn a skull mask that she had taken from the ghosts squad that had joined the GSG-9 and as the man was fighting them she pulled the mask off before heading to the O club for a drink and as a captain she had access to the club and as she walked in she ordered a shot of rum and started laughing like she was mad. "Hey cap what's so funny and I can't believe I have to call you that" G stated before using the pistol to hold down a large wad of cash as, flashing her pearly white grin and her stunningly gorgeous blue eyes, she pulled out a deck of cards and she asked "you up for a round of blackjack and maybe Texas hold 'em if you don't mind losing your hard earned cash to a girl that isn't your girlfriend" as 75 and sigma had started to date and people had gotten in on it as they had seen 75s hands in a very compromising position which got them punished with a week of solo range training.

As Sigma turned a bright shade of red and said "bring it on and when I win don't go complaining to 90 that you got your ass kicked" and with that they got into a hard core session of gambling while sig and scar where playing strip poker which they were doing as a thing they were trying to avoid being bored only for the game to end in a tie as they heard a call out over the radio "All the girls who we had a pleasure of working with please meet us in the briefing room and bring your weapons because you will be deploying right after the briefing so come prepared to leave" and upon hearing that the rooms started buzzing as the girls all started to find out who they would guarding and sigma had a question of her own making them all laugh "Can I wear my mask and can we have pancakes before we leave cause IM SOO FUCKING HUNGRY and I also want to go back and take a nap cause yall woke me up so fuck you guys" then she went back to sleep knowing she'd be up in a hour and a half. Rolling over she felt a bag being laid on her and as she squirmed she said no fuck you only to discover it was a bag of water and it dumped all on her and her bed which became a soaked mess and not wanting anyone to tease her about wetting herself she threw the sheets in the washer then got dressed and flashing the middle finger she walked then seeing what time it was and screaming "Oh shit she took off at a dead run with a sandwich then slid into the dorm for the briefing and they started hearing that they were being recruited as body guards for the German leaders and Sigma as well as the HK girls let out a scream at getting to go back home. Hearing the screams the leadership said "well In glad some of you are glad to go and your job will be protecting the German chancellery building so Sig,sigma you and the scar girls as well as Dragunov will be there and you will be supported by PSG for fellow sniper support" so mount up and they threw a salute before they ran out to the trucks.


	10. gunplay and gas in germany

Depths of grief ch 10

A/N: I do not own upotte and this chapter will have lots of gunplay and sniper vs sniper action. Even formulas for sniping will be mentioned

As sig and einz set up on the roof the other girls where hiding in other rooftops and other vantage points they were talking amongst themselves and sigma and cz and 90 who were looking like tourists in the museums near the area. "Hey where do you want to go for dinner since I may be having a date night and need to know where you want to go so I can get reservations for tonight made and lets have it be somewhere nice for a change" Scar stated talking into an Bluetooth headset which was a cover for the radio circuit and the group all knew the code and Sig stated to her girlfriend "we can go out to the restaurant quarre if you don't mind a five star meal so wear your sexiest black dress and I'll pick you up at 7:30 because the reservations aren't until 8" and using the snipers range theory she had been taught at the academy of distance in meters x 1000/targets height in mils Sig ranged the shooting gallery as she termed the kill zone she could she from her roof.

As Funco,Ichiroku and Eru were there providing security for the snipers nests' sigma,G and Scar where out pounding the pavement hoping to cut off any attacks before they started. 17 and dragunov where paying close attention to scar as the younger sibling had been under her sisters protection all of her life. "Do you think anyone will be mad that I'm paying close attention to my sister as well as the field as a whole?" and she then sighted in on a man in a nazi style uniform and a black ski mask which in the cold temps wasn't that out of place but the fur hood sure as shit was. "We got chewie looking like he's talking John wayne and mandress" and the binoculars were trained on a man in a American style cowboy hat and a man in what looked like a man dress and they had a nickname between themselves of tranny. Keeping them all sighted in from the windows they were viewing from they tried to keep the shine from the scopes form being too visible and being 4 to 6 stories up they didn't need a tripod that much and as dragunov crouched toward the windo to adjust the screen which thye'd craved in shooting holes she saw something terrifying.

"You see tarnny right?" "Yeah I got him it looks like he's trying to bum a smoke off Junker who is-oh shit he just grabbed what looks to be a mortar tube and armed a VBIED!" and as the girls started to drag onto targets and other threats Scar and G along 90 and sigma saw a van start the engine and almost run them down as it tore past them and they started to unload as Scar called it in over the team net. "We have Simpson Homer and OJ both in one car and wait OJ picked up another car that we assume is loaded with a large VBIED because it's now a low-rider" as the crew all pointed weapons on the presidents convoy and they saw the other car with a beige paint job rev the engine and gun it toward merkels convoy and it was too close for the servels MG3 to get a good shot on it. Saying a prayer that she could make it 17 put her scope on the glass and seeing that he was wearing white chuckled and said "thank you good sir but it's time to melt the snow" as she squeezed the trigger sending its match grade 128 grain round right through the glass causing the target to jerk the wheel and the car to flip and explode in a glorious ball of fire. "Ones down and sis I think you can get the next one as sig and Barrett not to be out done started to engage the infantry while Barrett's 107A1 took out the engine blocks of the other IED which blew up so the driver could avoid capture and sig fired a long distance round disarming the tabun/sarun/VX cocktail in the van while it being 2.5 miles Barrett let one last round go caving the engine block in with the sound of shredding metal emanating through the air and as the passengers popped out with different ARs they were cut down by scar and the other blended detail who were none too happy about missing the museums as they stated it.

"oh don't worry we will go to the museum tomorrow babe and we have our dinner date tonight" sig stated and the German commander upon hearing that before debriefing them arranged for the meal to be free and they got a private room for the Bratwurst,wine,snitzel and sodas as well as spicy sausage and sauerkraut and beef stew as well as the salads and a pitcher of German dark Lager and a bottle of Jägermeister. As they enjoyed the meal they saw that the waitress had been replaced with a new girl and they guessed correctly with her military bearing she was BKA or BND maybe been trained by both and as she took their orders and was as friendly as if they were a long lost sibling and snag along with drink to that all night which was their plan until a pair of black clad figures stormed their way into the room only to be dropped with a kick to the knee which broke with a sickening snap and as the young man went for a pistol scar snapped his shoulder with a just as sickening pop. "well at least we managed to make hathcock, furlong and Harrison hell even Riechert and Kyle proud that we have joined their ranks with 2.5 to 3 mile kill shots with 7.62x51 and 12.7x99 rounds and even a 3 miler with a 338 as all the long range club as they called themselves saw their cousin the brown eyed Brit 38 who was a L115 chambered in 338 Lapua and her sister 300 chambered in 300win mag who were identical twins were drinking like fish as they sat around and sang long into the night.

A/N: sorry for all the terms and names dropped they were all skilled long distance shooters with kills over 1367 yards and the skills including camouflage are key to snipers training


	11. Shell casings and beer gardens

Depths of grief ch. 11

A/N: I don't own upotte so I hope you enjoy it

As the girls spent the night in berlin before they were to head back to the compound Sig and Scar asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "When the fuck are we going to Hamburg and I call dibs on eating a hamburger sandwich" Scar said and 17 stated "of course my sister is always hungry" and she heard a yelp that put the whole squad on edge as they had a sinking feeling they knew what it was so grabbing the phone scar dialed a number she knew from memory and 17 did the same. "Have you seen 90 cause if so can you talk to her cause I heard a scream and found the note" and that is all that needed to be said. "I'll get over there and then we maybe can all go catch a movie or something cause its been a while we have done anything" and they all agreed that would be a good idea. "Hey 90 what's up? We are all going out to the lake and I hope you can make it with us because it wouldn't be the same without you and told the girl you liked you would show up and her eyes lit up" and 90 fighting back tears asked for 75 to be allowed down to right near her because she needed the companionship. "she already was running down there when I called you so she should be there in 3,2,1" and was greeted with a squeal as 90 laughed as 75 started to tickle her and said "there is the smile I love so much" and they shared a long kiss.

"She's happy and I can hear it and it's just a double barreled 12 the stock is cracked and it kicks like hell and I can hear her voice as I put it to my shoulder a guns like a woman it's all how you hold her" scar sang as sig burrowed into her arms. "You have that right baby doll" sig stated before the love scene was broken up by the radio saying "3:10 to Hamburg leaves now" and they knew that meant they had to get there asses in the trucks now. Pilling into the vehicles 240 started to hop onto the roof and yelled "I call roof gun and it'll be like playing whack-a-mole if those sons of bitches come out to play and if they don't I'll be bored as shit" as she was pulled in the truck by 249 who told her to sleep where she wont get hurt as a bullet tore through sigs skirt. Blushing in front of scar she saw a rifle get brandished and Scar yelled as she was hanging out of the truck "FUCK YOU THAT SKIRT IS MINE" as she unloaded until the mag fell empty and the hillside was littered with dead bodies and a few shattered scopes. "Well done Carlos" the girls all teased her and the range teacher said that she had the day off when they got back to school. As they pulled up to the house they were using they heard a deafening boom as a roadside bomb tore through the silence of the night and they all started to engage the zones all around them with everything from pistols to machine guns and they felt a withering in the fire as 249 grabbed her stomach and went down in pain. "Son of a bitch this fucking blows let's kill them all before the rest of us get hurt" 18 stated and 16 dumped her mags down range till she jammed as she had eaten to much the day before. "Damn it well at least we wiped out one portion of the Hamburg cell and if the others are smart they will leave" 18 stated as she helped her half-sister inside and then 9 and the other young girls loaded up.

"Hey 90 you me 75 and 20 will go pay the neighborhood a visit and see if can interest people in babysitting services" sigma said as they then went out and located the rest of the Hamburg cell. "well lets get some food here girls and Im buying sigma stated holding up a handful of bills and as they walked in they saw the cell sitting at the beer garden and after they ordered the brats and beers they walked out to the garden and they started to piss off the cell so they had a reason to go for a gun and they got the excuse when sigma got punched in the face and her beer went everywhere. "You all done goofed and will have to pay for my beer" sigma stated as they all pulled out guns and fired one round and left them to die in the garden. "let's go home because we will have a long day tomorrow" 20 stated as she knew that they weren't done yet.


	12. Ambushes and downed brews

Depths of grief ch. 12

A/N: I do not own upotte but I wish I did and after this we may move to Southeast Asia or the rest of Europe

Packing up the ammo and medical kits they would need the girls all loaded up into the cars that they were taking and Sig asked "how long will we be gone and will this be a one raid day of will there be more to follow?" because that determined how much ammo she brought along. Having a note slipped to her saying it'll be a long few days and with that she said "question was answered so baby grab the sodas and food cause when we see this place next is after we have ended the lives of five, at least, who made the dumbest moves of their lives" and they packed up with the radios playing and the songs got everyone laughing and they yelled "Milan" and the song make a man out of you started playing and they all laughed as 90 opened up and said "where does that leave us?" and G who was a G36 and G which was another nickname for 20, both heard "don't sweat it G they will be to stupid to leave the life they think will make them rich but will only leave them to the grave" as sig pulled a mask on and then hopped in the truck and yelled "who's coming along?".

As they all piled into the truck they turned on highway to the danger zone and scar rode a motorcycle blaring it as well. As they pulled up right outside of the town house they laughed and said "check into a nice ass hotel watch chuck Norris on hulu these brat eating fucks" as a sniper fired upon them and Model and Fara yelled "they will wish they were slain shove a gun up there ass and claim them for spain!" and they laughed before Eru saw the shooter in the window and everyone smiled and opened fire yelling "you shall not pass!". As the smoke from the building went they laughed and walked over a few corpses and the flags of the Nazi Reich and the treatment was to burn the flags and anything that had to do with Hitler. Upon leaving the windows they saw a truck and as the doors opened and scar had fun yelling "Hey Bob" and as the first man looked up and the girls all opened fire. As the hunters in the area dropped either to their stomachs or backs depending on how the rounds landed they started to crack jokes as they searched the bodies finding that the cells were fleeing to Asia and they had a major plan but no one knew what it was. "This fucking sucks because every time we go out all we get is more questions and less time for regular dates" Sig complained and Scar smiled as she wrapped her hands behind her and as she had Toby Keith playing asked "Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away settling down would you marry me if I ask you twice and beg you pretty please". As sig fell in to a stunned stupor 17 and 88 both yelled "awe damn it Scar you broke sig! You need to pick up the toy since you broke it" and that got a middle finger as 17 helped scar throw her in the back and as Scar was thrown in she screamed "it's dark let me out but no coins please" and they laughed and said Sig and scar sitting in a tree" and scar kicked the gate yelling we are in a truck dumbass".

As they tore off down to the base the truck bounced the girls around leaving to more profanity from Scar as her leg almost shattered as it was thrown at a wrong angle and as they slammed to the back they then fell to the ground. "God damn it remind me to never let you drive every again SHIT!" Scar yelled as she dropped out the back and got a high powered rifle round to the face. Seeing her girlfriend hit the ground and not moving Sig jumped down and unloaded her weapon yelling "you are all going to die" and G laughed and yelled "you all done fucking goofed so fucking hard" before ducking as Sig turned and looked at her. "Oh shit watch where the fuck you are aiming Sig" G yelled as she then pulled Scar into the med bay as the GSG9 commandos started to execute the survivors and let a few alive for interrogation purposes. Looking at them mess they said "I know where to go because they foolishly left the records out there" before grabbing the first beer of what was shaping up to be long night.


	13. Drivebys and date nights

Depths of grief ch. 13

A/N: I do not own upotte and am sorry this chapter took so long to get out

As the group all sipped on a beer apiece they looked at the windows G was holding on to a cold beer and asked the question that was on everybody's mind "so when the hell do we finish off the cells of the Nazi party here in Germany and I hope like fuck Scar and sig can go on a date cause listening to her bitch is pissing me off" not knowing that scar had walked down and the only way they knew was a book flying to the back of her head. "Gah what the fuck scar you are the one who was bitching about not being able to go on a date so shut the hell up" and they all let it go as they knew that the girls had been on guard for 48 hours straight and it was starting to get to them all and fights would be more common. "For the love of god that was a nice book and if you can't get along I swear to god I will fucking ship your asses back to japan where the fuck you belong!" and they all laughed at her face as she was terrified.

"We need to be in our best form and injured and bloodied because of a fight would bog down the unit so we can't have that ok?" Jee asked as Scar was told to walk it off as she was fuming as her temper was adding more fire to the feud that was unfolding before her eyes". "Guys you need to set the fight aside because if you kill each other or start shooting up the place the Nazis will run and go to ground and then we will have to work more at finding them so you need to chill out and that's an order" and they then realized putting the mission in jeopardy over the feud was a load of shit and ms. Thompson told them as much. "Ok we will put the feud aside but will funco kiss anyone?" they both said as they wanted to see her kiss someone and Sig walked up and kissed her and when they thought scar would be mad but were shocked that she kissed both girls before packing up saying "those bastards won't kill themselves as much as I wish they would" and they all had a much needed laugh at that.

Looking at the girls ms Thompson asked "have you too made up because we don't have time for any fighting on the operation and I think we need some backup" and as they all looked at her a new girl walked in holding an M4 spectre and another girl holding a HK53 SMG and the two girls asked "where do you want us and what do we get to do because I hear they are working with the JRA and the URA as well as the phoenix splinter group of the JRA meaning we are going to the middle east and back home if any of the rumors are true" and they all fell into silence as they thought about the fact that they would be going home to defeat a terror group if they absolutely had to and Sig asked "does anyone know what exactly they will plan to do because if they get ahold of nuclear material the American bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki would look like fucking child's play or the powder will be making us royally fucked". As they all looked at each other they made a pact that any prisoners would be dealt with according to the seal SOP meaning there would be hardly any.

"Thank god we have the ability to let our hair down and if we deal with the tangos on a naval platform they will go swimming" Scar stated as the group heard the roaring of an engine and the screaming of tires before the house they rented started to explode as gunfire started to tear into it. "Fuck get down guys and stay down because if they know we are here it could get real hot" she yelled as the truck drove off in the night as they did checks on who was injured to find out miraculously no one had been hit. "Well they wanted a fight well ow they've got one an dthey aint seen us crazy yet" Sig said quoting Miranda lambert before lighting a match off her weapons barrel and using that to light the fireplace for a somewhat romantic night promising scar "they are all going to pay" as scar fell asleep safely in her lovers arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Depths of grief ch. 14

A/N: I do not own upotte and only my OCs. Any ideas for another upotte fanfiction?

As the girls woke up with skin covered in a bit of sweat form the heat they slept under heated blankets on top of each other Scar tapped sig on the nose saying "I'm glad you enjoy my boobs but can you get up so I can go get dressed please and thank you?" and she just blushed as she saw that Sigs hands were on her chest and gave her a soft squeeze then got up and grabbed her automatic and started to make a run for the door as she thought that the same people who performed the drive by the day before were coming back only for the guests to hold up badges saying "we are members of the BKA and we have been tasked with investigating the drive by shooting last night so may we enter?" and sig opened the door and shook the hand of the young men who introduced themselves as franz Kepler and Johannes grousinger and they were allowed in and asked "how do you think the shooters found out where you lived and do you have any enemies who could have pulled that off?" and the girls said in unison "who couldn't have pulled that off would be a shorter list" and they heard the cops say "we have been read in but we have to investigate even though our investigation will be passed on to you guys so we know what will happen" and the girls nodded and opened a case of coke and started to drop their souls.

Looking at the cops who had sat for 4 hours listening to the girls say that they had been basically the victims of a reprisal squad of neo-Nazis but they thought that they could defeat them on their own and the cops found out just how tenacious the enemies would be as they walked out to their car both the car and the mail box exploded sending shrapnel into the air with only Franz getting severally injured and as he was loaded into the ambulance his partner looked at the girls and said "you girls have a blank check to kill any of those sons of bitches and make them pay for what they have done so make sure they don't leave the country or live to see tomorrow" and they nodded and grabbed a few beers knowing that they had been burned but they wouldn't give a damn because anyone who knew that would soon be dead. Making a plan to kill them the girls all grabbed the weapons that they had hidden when the police had shown up. Smiling and slapping in the magazines into the weapons and making the vow that they would kill any of them who would have the unfortunate luck to stumble across the group who would shoot first and maybe a little more then try and ask a question or two after they were dead and they all knew that it would be a long day. Slapping the mags into the wells all they did was turn on the tv and saw that the news had reported that the detective they worked with had been killed so they all laughed and said "here's to the stupid people who won't live to see tomorrow" as they knew that neos had been drug dealing so the girls all started to piss off and ruin the source of income while the others would hit the drug houses and use the money for ammo and upgrades which would be a great help in the weeks to come.

Turning off the mechanic which they had been watching after the news the group had the GSG9 undercovers put bulletproof vests on under their shirts with a shirt under the vests to keep them safe and then the girls all went out after having a few beers looking for drug dealers. Looking at the groups who had just gloated about that dealer having the best 8-balls and dippers around they waited till he was alone and walked up to him and as Sigma asked "Hey man do you have any of the good stuff?" and as he turned around to get some samples a shot rang out and the man's head exploded splattering brain matter all of the walls and sig packed up to move saying "one down many more to go and I'm going to pack up in case they picked up the shot" and they ran into the night making off with the proceeds of a busy night as the cops showed up for the first of a spree of such kills all with no brass found.


	15. Chapter 15

Depths pf grief ch. 15

A/N: I do not own upotte only my OCs and any reviews will be helpful

As they slid back to the house they all had a bag full of money stolen from the dealers as they planned to cover what they did as robberies even though everyone knew the real reason and was simple but only sig would say the one word- "Revenge" as she spat it out like it was acid and burned her mouth. As they all saw the look that she had Scar walked over and asked "What's wrong and please don't say its nothing because the way you are acting would prove that to be a lie" and she just lit a smoke and muttered tell you later before she walked away. As they all saw the tear in sigs eyes 17 and Jii said "scar you have royally screwed up so go fix the clusterfuck you started" and they laughed as walking away with what appeared to be a childish smirk. Looking out into the distance they all muttered we will be at war from now on and I say we do what we need to do then go back to the school for a while and set up back into the usual routine before getting deployed again.

They all planned to finish the job as quickly as possible because they were all getting homesick and Scar wanted to show the girls the meals she could make and she was trying to keep from crying as she had a bad day and she hummed lake shore drive and she sang "slipping by on LSD Friday night trouble bound concrete mountains throwing up shadows sometime about 5" and they all laughed as ms Thompson walked in and said "lakeshore drive is a good song but im partial to Thompson gunner and sang "66-'7 he fought the congo war fingers on the trigger knee deep in gore and they killed to earn their living and to help the Congolese" and they looked at their teacher and she sang "of all the Thompson gunners Roland was the best so the CIA decided they wanted Roland dead so that son of a bitch van Owen blew off Roland's head" and they sat there stunned that their teacher had used the language she did and she grabbed a beer and said "girls I know you all can handle it so I'll tell you everything"

As she slugged it she said calmly "I was in the congo and Roland was my master and was the best and that son of a bitch took a deal with the devil and I put him to help in a bar where he was sipping gin and I blew him to hell where he belongs" and they all whistled and Scar muttered "Damn remind me not to piss you off ever again" and she laughed and muttered "only kill those bastards who deserve it and as long as you don't deserve it you are fine" and they laughed as they had done the same and they all asked "if someone tries to kill us like I know they will what do we do?" and as ms. Thompson started to open her mouth a burst of fire rang out and she yelled "Kill them all and I'll get on the radio and get us some more help because damn we are totally fucked" and they all started to fall back and Scar and 90 were the only two who pushed the attack smiling as they knew they were outmanned and that may have been the last day of their lives.

Seeing that the flashes were around them 17 who was starting to move closer to her sister yelled "they have us surrounded the poor bastards" and one by one the three girls started to run dry and started to yell "we are going dry cover us" and scar slammed a set of 4 claymores and ran toward the house. As they knew they would have a few minutes to go before the attack would launch again Scar yelled "on your feet girls we are leaving!" and they saw a Tiger attack helicopter and a Blackhawk and a DAP were slamming the rockets into the targets and the SAS boys grabbed them and said "Girls if you would be so kind as to follow us to your carriage we are leaving!". As they ran to the birds the safehouse had been rigged with explosives and they laughed and Sig yelled "Rent has been a year past due so we are taking this house" and slammed the detonator which got Jii yelling "Piece by piece" and they laughed as 17 kissed her and asked "Will you be my girlfriend" and Scar yelled "I knew it" then blacked out for the rest of the ride.


	16. Touchdowns and turmoil

Depths of grief ch. 16

A/N: I do not own upotte only my OCs and any reviews will be helpful

As they all started to touch down to transfer to another aircraft as the G6 had a case of metal fatigue and it was considered that if they would keep flying they would end up in the drink Scar was unhappy. As She looked at the bird she muttered

"Son of a bitch we made it to Saigon only to be grounded like what the fuck" and she walked off as she was stressed, and as the rest of the girls put it,

"One of the scariest sons of bitches when she is pissed" and 17 who had been waiting in the restaurant said

"Well sis just unwind people watch and maybe try your hand at flirting because you and your girlfriend seem to be a little rusty" and all Scar would say was

"Oh you think you are so much better at that?" and right on Cue Sig walked up and whispered into Scars ear

"Guess who and I doubt you will get this right in two minutes" and as she started rattling off names like she really didn't know 17 looked a little terrified as Sigs face started to contort with anger and she said

"Little sister you best be joking or your girlfriend will kill you" and Scar turned around and kissed Sig and said

"I was only teasing I knew it was you the whole time so shut up and kiss me" and sig slowly let her turn around and kiss her only to be interrupted by a burst of fire that was aimed into the sky and Sig yelled

"Damn it put those fucking guns down before you get someone killed namely yourselves" and as the shooters had the drop on Scar and Sig 17 brushed off a old routine she had heard of from buffalo bill Cody and yelled to no one but they didn't know that and they turned as she yelled

"Hey put those down you don't shoot them in the back" and as the two drunk revolutionaries spun around scar and sig put the rounds they had into the men's backs with a couple of rounds into the heart they let a last burst into the air as the rifles clattered to the pavement and they ran back to the plane as the blood drained into the cobblestones. Reaching the G550ER Scar was silent which was a change and they all ahd a feeling that something was wrong and Gii asked in a mocking tone

"What happened did you and your girlfriend get thrown out of the park for having sex?" and instead of answering Scar slammed the bolt to the rear kicking out the last spent piece of brass she had fired that day she said

"More men need killing than cards need dealing" and ms. Thompson asked with a open touch of worry

"What all happened and tell me everything that happened" and Scar relayed the event where the boys were drunk shooting into the air and they had no choice but to kill. As she shook seeing that she had broken rules and ended the lives of two drunks she then said

"To make matters worse before I killed the drunk I was asked if I smoked or where to find it but I didn't know what to do so I told them to go fuck themselves" and when she thought she would be yelled at but 17 said

"Fuck that I mean come on they were scum and offering you drugs? I would have killed them without a reason to" and she sat down and fiddled with her rifle and was cursing the whole time and Gii said

"Son of a bitch the cops have found the bodies but instead of bitching they found the drugs and they really don't think that the death would be a problem if they had seen it because apparently they didn't pay off the cops" and 18 had been sitting there she said

"well that is nice to know that the cops are so open to extra payments and does anyone think that the motherfuckers get what they deserved?" and they all fell into silence as Sig opened up a tom Clancy novel and said

"If you are going to kick a tiger in the ass you damn well have a plan for dealing with the teeth" and they all fell into a brief moment of silence until 17 laughed as the other girls were all trying to find out what it was from and she said

"Well at least you aren't reading fanfictions like you usually do that's a pleasant change" and she glared and spat back

"Yeah and you're not playing Pokémon which is another nice change of pace" and they all were sitting there like little kids about to see their first fight and Ms. Thompson got involved saying

"Everyone calm down and you two had better settle down because I am not in the mood to fill out the paperwork that you two beat the shit out of each other" and they both growled and went their separate ways until the plane touched down and 17 was the first one off the plane and as she walked to the dorm she let the grudge hang in the air until her sister walked over nad said

"Hey sis Im sorry for what I said and do you think we can end this shit here and now what do you say?" and she held out her hand and 17 shook it and said

"Yeah I was just mad and you were the closest target so lets end the fight" and the two shock hands before they went out to get a drink and they opened up a bottle of rum before talking about the classes they would have when they got back in the swing of things.


	17. shrinks and shootouts

Depths of grief ch. 17

A/N: I do not own upotte only my OCs and any reviews will be helpful

Waking up with the hang overs from hell as Scar and 17 drank a lot more than they should have they slowly rolled over and 17 bumped into dragunov and looked at her and begged

"Please do not turn on noise because my fucking head is pounding and I really don't want to be teased" and before her girlfriend could say anything 17 ran to the bathroom and started vomiting and all her girlfriend would say was

"I told you I wouldn't have drank so much but its up to you and you have to pay for that" as she made 17 a cup of coffee and handed her 4 pain killers and whispered

"I thought you would have been up for anything but not in this state nothing will happen so lets get you into the sauna" and helped drag her still half-asleep and hung over girlfriend to the sauna and as they started to soak in the steam and try and remove the affects of the booze that 17 had drank they heard a satisfied moan and nervously they saw Scar and Sig smiling and 17 stated in a motherly voice

"Young lady hands above the water now!" and Scar just huffed and said

"god mooooom I never get to have a girl over and we weren't doing anything I promise" and they all had a laugh and Scar looked at her sister and said in a soothing caring tone of voice

"Is my big sister feeling better because I saw you walking well more like stumbling out here and I want to make sure you are ok" and they all knew she meant every word so 17 croaked out

"Yeah Im fine never better" then she turned and started to throw up and 16, who had walked into the area said

"that seems to be a bullshit lie but I say you need to just soak and relax and for the love of god just lay still" and all 17 would do was murmur her agreement to do just that. As they all laid out soaking in the steam from the sauna hac-chan walked in and said

"Hey cous we have to go to the range and that goes for all of you-" but looking at 17 and scar finished saying "But you two because you had been involved in a shooting so you two are to live as normal students" and they knew what she meant and that was taken to mean no shooting only running and classes. Looking at Sig Scar said

"Sorry dear but I won't be able to be a part of your class exercises" and she was known to mean it because as she put it to the psych profile that was mandated after a student involved shooting she said

"My friends and family of this school are all I have and I don't want to lose any of them at all and would die before I allowed myself to be separated from my unit and the family I have and hold dear" and hearing that the psychiatrist, looking her dead in the eyes said

"You won't be separated from your family but the one thing you will not be able to do is if they have a military operation you are unable to go is that understood?" and she nodded and said

"Yes maam I understand and I promise that I wont go when the unit is called into play" and she said that with a smirk and she finished the statement with

"That is unless they ask me to go then by all means will I accept and make the run for it" and as the psychiatrist said she understood they heard the squeal of tires and then as they started to get up from their seats they heard a loud boom and a massive fireball and mushroom cloud of smoke appeared in the sky almost as if a nuclear device went off and as Scar got up from throwing herself to the floor she saw the counselors face was a crimson mask as the shattered glass cut her face and all Scar would say was

"I really am sorry for what I have to do but I can't have my girlfriend and family in danger now can I?" and set the rifle up and started to slowly squeeze the trigger and was satisfied as the trigger snapped and started sending the rounds down and she saw the cartel and JRA starting to try and scale the wall and Scar whispered

"not a chance in hell assholes" and as the last man fell splattering his skull as the dovetailed round threw his brain matter all over the place staining the wall and even the flowers that they had just planted Galil walked in and said

"Scar pack up because we are all going to Columbia because plata o plomo" and she knew that meant either they would pay for knowledge or they would spill cartel blood in the streets of Medellin until they got what they wanted and that was the dismantling of the cartels and the death of the "new Pablo" which they all knew would be bloody and as torturous as possible. As they all let that sink in they heard Galil say

"I'm in and the Columbians who tried to kill us will face the wrath of the Columbian army,search block and us so as soon as we land we will send them back to the depths of hell where they belong" and they all walked to the SUV hoping that at the very least they would be safe and be home before the end of the week and Galil said

"May god bless us and our venture and allow us to return safely" and they all yelled "amen" before boarding the G6 and heading off to the mean streets of Columbia and as they approached they al either were asleep or as Scar was doing was prepping the gun and as they landed she slapped a round in the chamber and thumbed the safety off and said

"Im going to kill you all I promise" as Sig had caught a piece of glass to the face she found out before the boarding so she smiled looking at sig and muttered

"Well we are judge jury and executioner so let's get this party started"


	18. Fried food and fireballs

Depths of grief ch. 18

A/N: I do not own upotte only my ocs and any reviews will be nice

Letting the plane touch down in Columbia sig dropped a bombshell that the rest of the girls expected and where kind of relieved to find out it was true

"As of right now we have gone rogue so there is no hunting limits, no rules and above all no mercy" and as they all gave a sadistic smile ichiyon said

"Well kids we are going to have a hell of a fight and even though we are rogues I know a band of men that will be more than willing to help and galil knows exactly who they are" and she perked up as she was passed out in the jump seat of the G550 which got sig smiling seeing the designation and Galil jerked awake and said

"Galil hungry and poliza y sicario" then she promptly fell back asleep leaving the girls all puzzled as to the reason how sig put it

"She can eat and sleep then be hungry as well as know what the hell we talked about" and having made it through customs with the weapons hidden in various compartments and concealed on the girls persons and Scar started to smile and cranked up the radio meeting the sweet sounds of Jake Owen and the offspring blaring tell me and gonna go far kid and Scar looked at sig and said

"tell me why do I keep holding on why do I keep staring down the barrel of a loaded gun" and instead of saying anything sig kissed her as 17 and Jii having gotten back together had the same moment as even Dragun and ichiyon kissed sending ichiroku diving for cover as that was as she put it

"The most disgusting thing I have ever seen and please god don't make me relive it" and chuckled as eru groped her then sauntered off the plane into the crisp night air leaving 16 as stunned as all hell. As they looked at each other AK and Saiga walked off a small Cessna and seeing the group in combat fatigues said

"You girls may be rogue but we aren't and are authorized to do whatever we have to do to keep you knuckleheads alive so gear up" and they all nodded and as the beach was a quick jog to the airport Sigma and MP walked up decked out in seal garb and seeing the shocked faces and even Jiisuri who saw that 17 was looking in the distance she snuck up and hugged her best friend and everyone thought temporary lover saying

"you ok cause I even saw the younger girls looking scared when they saw you so feel free to reveal everything will you?" and 75 walked by with a smoke in her mouth saying

"God this fucking sucks a lot" as she realized what she had to do and the odds she was facing. As ms. Thompson saw 75 and 90 smoking with reckless abandon she just shook her head but didn't say a word as they all dealt with stress differently and some took to chain smoking or in scar and sigs case drinking. As the two lovers fell down the stairs laughing like crazy fools after they landed with a thud scar said

"Hey Guys I'm hungry we should go get food and I'm thinking nuggets not made by funco" and everyone laughed except for Funco who said in mock indignation

"I'm not that bad of a cook and I know the difference between chili powder and paprika now" and Ichiroku hollered back

"I still don't trust your cooking so lets go and first rounds on me" and the door blew open right as she said that and a bigger kid with a real mouth said

"damn that was fun but bye bye door" and Scar yelled out

"Benjie you son of a bitch" and Richard benjamin who was a 50 BMG lmg drug in his best friend em who was a UMP 40 and she saw her cousin MP5 and said

"he is crazy and sorry about the door he will fix it" and she shot him a death glare as the door was one of the few thinks keeping them alive because if the house looked normal the cartel wouldn't mess with them and as they all walked to the local McDonalds Ben said

"I'll take 250 nuggets and make them snappy we are hungry" and the manager said her face turning pale as the white shirt she wore under her apron

"Oh god please not you" and he said back with a chuckle and a demonic style laugh

"Its me now where the hell are my nuggets you son of a bitch" and as she yelled

"damn it anything but the nuggets you stupid bitch" a motorcycle ran up and they saw a girl wearing a black ski mask ride up and blast the building with a galil ACE and that got both galil and uzi crying as they would have to battle there cousins or in Uzis case her twin. As the smoke and dust died down Ben looked over and saw the counter covered in blood he yelled

"God son of a bitch now I have to jump the counter and cook the damn nuggets myself as well as move the damned bodies out of the way" and he jumped the counter landing in the slickened floor as the crimson life force flowing under his boots making the floor a damned obstacle course of bodies and grease as well as blood he yelled

"food is coming up soon and did anyone get a good shot on the bike or those fucking twins cause its payback time" as he got the food out of the way and opened the gas lines leaving the pilot lights on he said calmly but firmly making the girls happy that he was on their side as they knew that someone may be alive in that mess as the cartel had been tipped off by someone in the store

"It is go time and remember badasses don't look at explosions as they walk away" after chaining the doors seeing the survivors trying to break out he said darkly

"Are you feeling lucky punks?" and he walked away as the building erupted in a bright ball of orange setting off car alarms in the neighborhood as the group disappeared into the night wondering if the next day would be their last.


	19. Chapter 19

Depths of grief ch. 19

A/N: I do not own upotte only my OCs and any reviews would be nice

Looking at the rising sun Sig and Scar held each other's hands and softly sang to each other before laying silently on the roof as they had drawn over watch after kicking in the door to an abandoned house less than 24 hours after the 'firebomb arch massacre' as the destruction of the restaurant became known. As sig laid back and rolled off the rifle she sang out

"I'm a question to the world not an answer to be heard" and she heard Scar sing back

"My heart keeps on beating but they will never beat me as long as I know who I am" and she smiled before rolling over and kissing sig on the lips and then striking a cigarette and lit it before letting a sadistic grin slide across her face and looking her lover in the face Scar said

"I know we are being hunted by everyone and this will be a hell of a night and a hard to remember night that we never forget" and she blew a smoke ring into the clear crisp night sky then looked longingly to the kids who were living a normal life and Sig saw her looking like someone out of the little mermaid and took the shot saying

"Hey Ariel I'm right here so no need to go looking for other fish in the sea" and Scar smiled as 17 walked up on the roof alongside bengi who said keeping his voice low which for him was a feat

"They will storm us in the morning when the sunlight turns to sky death is waiting for his dance now fate has sentenced us to die" and 17 sang out

"Ireland I am coming home I can see your rolling fields of green and fences of made of stone I am reaching out wont you take my hand" and all of them sang

"Cause I'm coming home Ireland" and they saw the fog start getting dense and bengi manhandled the .50 onto the ledge of the roof and stripped off his shirt revealing the scars before he wrapped it around the barrel and then dropped onto his belly and called out

"Do you think we will draw any fire or do you think I will be bored out of my fucking mind?" and he didn't have to wait long for a response as a sniper rifle rang out sending him to his belly while squeezing off a burst of machine gun fire. Seeing and hearing the bursts Gii and Sig as well as Dragunov and Seris which was an SR25 they had recruited on the ops beginning she yelled to the blonde skinny girl who she and dragunov both had a crush on,

"Would you mind helping and do keep your head down because if any of us die it will fucking suck so watch out" and both of the snipers started scanning the roofs in a counter-sniper role and both were silently cursing the fact that neither had the camouflage gillie suits because that hadn't have looked right even though the urban camo could have helped them break up the outline she said calmly

"I know and if we see shiny we shoot it and do try not to get shot is the goal we have for the day until we get the machine gun set up" and she saw a flash and pulled the trigger seeing the shine go away and that is when they yelled to each other

"Damned IRA mercs working with the FARC and try and get Galil to get some cover fire down and we can get a truck and run because we have been up hear for too long and I think we will be less bodyguards and more soldiers so we are active" and they all fired as a group of explosions shook the area and everyone's guns went silent as did the air which had a deathly stillness about it save for the hissing of smoke grenades who had covered the escape perfectly. Waking up in the truck which was pushing 90 heading toward the airport and they all held on tight with weapons scanning for threats as they weren't out of the woods yet, both figuratively and Literally, as they had swung through the woods thinking that no one would catch them and they knew that they would look like they were heading for peru and as they all bounced around with Sigma,90 and scar all bitching

"God damn it this hurts like hell and hopefully we can make it home with less of a-" and she was cut off right as the dirt road they were tearing down suddenly vanished throwing up a massive cloud of dust and they met with massive small arms fire and as the jeep rolled over Scar and sigma yelled out

"OH SON OF A TAIIIIINNNNNTTTTT!" and they were bounced out into the melee and onto of one of the shooters, who Scar had knocked out when her gun swung around giving them a soft landing pad on the pine needles, and she rolled over and said

"I won't shoot that son of a bitch although believe me I want to so any ideas what to do with them and I say we should pump him full of holes or for information" and Sigma laughed and said in the voice that reminded them of the Mexican food commercials that had her craving that meal and she growled as her stomach growled in protest

"Why not both" and Scar shock her head and started to drag the man back to the group and as he started to scream Galil grabbed him and said helping Sigma as Scar was pulling point so they didn't walk into an ambush Sigma said sadistically

"You can scream all you want but for the love of god shut the fuck up or I will take your fucking tongue you useless motherfucker" and he was knocked out before they all laughed and 18 said quietly

"Who do you think will get him to talk first" and 17 laughed and grabbed ichiyon and pliers before saying

"I have an Idea"


	20. Chapter 20

Depths of grief ch. 20

A/N: I do not own upotte only my OCs and any reviews will be nice. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out

As the trooper was drug by his arms he started fighting and Ichiyon just slammed her fist into his jaw saying casually

"for the love of god shut the fuck up because as we have seen your unit are a bunch of pussy's and I wouldn't break a sweat killing you so don't make me waste time killing you" and the trooper just fell quiet and Sigma grabbed him and said

"Well now that you are quiet I say we all go for a little hike" and they all started a march through the woods and climbing over the rocks and trees the trooper they had started to run and scar saw her chance to impress and with a cold bore shot shattered the man's leg pulling the bone out and as the man screamed seeing the off-white bone sticking through his cargo pants and they all moved close and looked at the young man who was barely 20 and he muttered

"I don't want to die here please I have a family" and Scar growled saying

"You really should have thought of that before you tried to run off because we would have let you go but you had to run off and we had to prevent you from running off and now you either die or we can patch you up and you will feel the pain that we all have felt so your call" and the boy screamed as Scar grabbed the man's leg and shattered the bone even more allowing them to reset his bone and then they all patched him up before tying him up Sigma smiled and said darkly

"You stupid motherfucker you had messed up but we will take care of you don't worry" and laughed before flipping her hair over her shoulder then grabbed the man and in one easy motion pulled him over her shoulders then walked with him toward the new hide site. Sensing the man was about to squirm Scar muttered

"Bitch I will drop you back on your broken leg so don't fucking test me" and the squirming stopped and then 17 remarked, her voice as cold but not devoid of emotion in a moment of sadistic enjoyment

"Damn shame this isn't Peru because I always wanted to throw a guy off the Andes Mountains" and 18 said, trying to be the voice of reason all be it sadistic reason

"No girls we can't just throw people off mountains when there are streams to make it look like an accident so come on we don't want to be murderers" and Bengi just smiled toting his 50BMG up pulling trail and he yelled

"FUCK I JUST WANNA USE THIS GUN!" and as if in response he heard the characteristic CHOP-CHOP-CHOP of the Huey's two bladed rotor and both 16 and 18 yelled as they all made a beeline to the nearest cover and as they dropped behind the granite blocks panting heavily 17 and Ichiyon set up on fully automatic with Gii having her scope on and Dragunov slid next to Faaru and said calmly

"You look cute and I know your friend Gii would have to agree" and 17 said jokingly

"Think shes taking by the pun queen and I mean would could share I don't give a flying fuck" and they all laughed as Faaru went bright red and scar looked at sig saying

"I know funco has a crush on both of us and I wonder what you think" and before she could respond Bengi yelled

"Cut the chatter ladies those bastards are going to be coming our way and what till you see their eyes and give 'em hell" and with that everyone went quiet and as everyone tightened a finger on the trigger she saw the uniform of the Columbian military and whispered to Galil as well as the rest of the group

"Tell them we are on their side and if it doesn't work we all fall back with Mr. Heavy holding them back" and everyone nodded as Galil hollered out

"We are on your side hold your fire" and they were shocked when the men shouted

"Government dogs kill them all" and raised the rifles and as time slowed down Benji held down the trigger of his M2 and saw as each of the bandit jerked and bled with a multitude of holes appearing in their chest and even lower bodies looking morbidly like a painting before falling to the ground with their weapons clattering in a sickening clinking sound. Seeing the steam from his machine gun filling the air Bengi took charge and yelled

"Get the brass policed and get the bodies in a pile and Scar do you and Sigma have any feel for the camp fire left?" and as they nodded yes he smiled and said

"Burn the bodies because if it looks like two cartels we may just make it out of this alive" and they all set the bodies alight before they ran back to their home and Sigma and Scar both said

"Well we are known to be welcome here but I say we should go back home to school because It's been a month since and you all know what that means" and everyone nodded before cracked open the booze and bengi said

"First rounds on me"


End file.
